


Obsidian Honor amongst Friends

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Euphoria [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Apocalypse Fix-it, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Prophet Chuck, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean Winchester, Winged Gabriel, Winged Sam Winchester, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enforcer Headquarters. It carries plenty of danger, allies and unfriendly peers that Castiel has not seen in nearly a decade. He can only hope that his strength rivals that of Michael, who's taken an uncommon interest in not only the Winchesters but... Castiel himself.</p><p>Sequel to Citrine Dust in the Wind</p><p>Euphoria!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsidian Honor amongst Friends

**Author's Note:**

> All of my WIPs in the pile seem to be sequels, pre-planned fics that have been lingering or chapters that really need to be posted ASAP. Oops. I'll clear the damn thing if it kills me this year. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~

* * *

**-Six Months after Colorado Meeting; Outskirts of Grangeville, Idaho-**

Castiel frowned at the curling scripture over the doorway of Enforcer Headquarters. It glowed and Sam had slapped Dean's shoulder to catch his attention as the moonlight illuminated it. 

"Speak friend and enter." Charlie's voice chirruped over the magical intercom. 

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at the script while Castiel felt lost. Charlie was constantly updating Enforcer security with inside jokes to get the Enforcers into pop culture but hadn't succeeded on a great scale the last time he and his brother had been here. 

"Dude, is that her? Is that Charlie?" Dean looked at Castiel to confirm. 

"Yes. Despite not being locked to one location, Charlie frequents places with budding Wixen or stays with covens to update her magical knowledge. Dorothy certainly appreciates it." Castiel sighed. "Charlie, Alfie called us in on Protocol 73." 

"Apologies, great warrior. That is not the correct word." There's laughter in Charlie's voice as she answered his code. 

"I got this," Dean brushed the outer edge of his left wing against Castiel's upper right. "Mellon." 

"Correct. Thee may now enter the darkness that is Moria, my friend." 

The doors swung open enough to reveal Charlie with her traditional set of armor, covering all but the curtain of red hair that spilled over her shoulders and down the breastplate as well as the soft curve of her mouth. The enormous sword was the largest of the star-forged weaponry and the deadliest; Charlie knew how to use the longsword with maximum efficiency. 

"Enforcer Castiel, Enforcer Gabriel. I am gladdened to see thee safe. Dost thou bring with thee warriors or recruits?" Charlie's speech patterns required certain phrases to be spoken as she was also security. 

"Warriors blooded and sworn to uphold our creed." Castiel replied. "Winged and Hunter as well, Lady of the Sword." 

"Then I accept their presence, Enforcer Castiel, and place them under thine Watch. Is this acceptable?" Charlie intoned, her eyes glowing through the helmet to pierce both Winchesters with a warning look. 

"Yes." 

Her intimidating façade vanished and she jumped in place before hugging Castiel. 

"Welcome back, Castiel. How're your stars?" She asked as she held him at arm's length to look over him. 

"Good. I discovered a few more," Castiel responded as she frowned slightly. 

"You look like you haven't aged a day since you left. Weird Enforcer secret, I bet." Charlie shrugged, turning her attention to Gabriel as they hug much more enthusiastically.

Dean brushed Castiel's wing with his own as a way to catch his attention. It warmed Castiel to know Dean was as affectionate as he was. "So this is your HQ? Does she have to talk like that?" 

"It is. Charlie is enchanted to an extent that to remove the responses would also mean removing the being that she has become. The rest of her speech is up to modern times, however." He murmured as Charlie's neck cracked looking up at Sam. "All of the Enforcers are fond of her. Charlie is... personable." 

"Sure looks like it. I'm gonna go say hi." Dean's wings flick up and out in excitement. Castiel rumbled under his breath as Dean practically scooped up Charlie and chatted away with her, hands pointing at the now-fading scripture. 

"Whoa, Cassie, tone it down." Gabriel gripped Castiel's shoulder tightly and Castiel noticed that his wings were flared wide in jealousy. "He's just making friends, kiddo." 

"I know," He deflated instantly, his wings sheepishly folding back into place. "I... I need to think." 

"And not show Dean our place?" 

"You can. I have to clear my head." Clear his heart too but no way in hell was Castiel speaking that last part out loud. 

"Dean-o, Sam, time for your strengthening flights. Charlie, can you dig your girlfriend out of the Archives long enough for dinner and a discussion with Michael?" Gabriel took control of the situation as Castiel shot up into the sky from a stand-still, his wings pumping hard as he tried to rid his mind of the thoughts he was having about Dean. 

"Sure can, Gabe." Charlie tossed over her shoulder as she closed the door once again. 

"What's with Cas?" 

"You'd have to ask him. Cassie doesn't always allow me into that head of his, Dean." Castiel flew higher to escape the confusion in Dean's voice wondering for the first time if love, if that was what Castiel was feeling, always hurt like this.

* * *

By the time he touched down again, Dean was leaning against the Impala with a solemn expression. 

"Cas?" 

"Yes Dean." Castiel really didn't want to have this conversation but Dean obviously did. 

"What's up with you? Your wings are are all over the place, switching through stuff faster than I can read and you're avoiding me. Did I do something?" Dean asked as he furled his wings inwards in shame. 

"No!" Castiel wanted to slap himself in the face but this was on him and him alone. "It isn't you. I am working through a few—" 

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Dean questioned with a quiet rustling of his feathers. 

"Dean," Castiel looked up while holding onto his left wing like a security blanket. "I think that I'm developing feelings for you that you cannot return. I'm trying to clear my head and my heart because I don't want to lose a good friend, especially one of the few that I have remaining." His chest ached because Castiel had the feeling his projections of the moment were about to come true. "I doubt you'll want much to do—" 

Dean pulled him into an embrace and inhaled with a shudder. "Thank _God_ I'm not the only one thinking that." 

Castiel's mind blanked for a moment and he hugged Dean back as he whispered, "You mean...?" 

"You've been driving me crazy since we showed up at your place in Colorado with your stupid hair and your stupid **_sweaters_** and your stupid grins..." Dean admitted into the crook between Castiel's wings and shoulder. "I've wanted to dig my fingers into your feathers and feel them; I've wanted to keep your wings all to myself." 

"I think you're allowed to do that now," Castiel replied as he slid his fingers into Dean's scalpulars with a pleased hum. 

"Oh good." Dean's work-roughened fingers slid into Castiel's own feathers and curled so that Dean had his hands full of them. They sway in place together, fingers tangled in each other's feathers, the intimacy of the moment shaking Castiel to the core. 

"Cassie, you really—Nevermind!" Gabe skidded to a halt as Castiel stared him down with his fingers deep in Dean's feathers. "Get a room, little bro." 

Dean lifted his head to look at Gabriel before turning back to Castiel. "This isn't something you do in public, is it?" 

"It's the winged equivalent of what humans call... PDA?" 

"Oh. So basically we're the extra mushy winged couple," Dean shrugged and gently detangled his fingers from Castiel's wings. Castiel reluctantly does the same, surprised when Dean wiped his hands on his own wings, mingling their scents together. "Is what I did okay?" 

"It's a sign of trust and affection, Dean. Wow. How did I miss _this_?" Gabe teased and Castiel's upper right wing swatted his brother on the back of his head. "Oww. Cassie, not a nice thing to do." 

Castiel, despite being mature most of the time, still has that Novak sense of mischief. He stuck his tongue out at his brother as he laced his fingers with Dean's to lead him into Headquarters.

* * *

" _Finally_." Sam muttered when Dean looked at his brother nervously. "Seriously, the amount of pining would have killed anyone else. I was about to shove you two into the closet at the Roadhouse after the eighth or ninth time I saw it." 

"So, you're okay with... this?" Dean used the hand still intertwined with Castiel's to gesture to all of them. 

"Duh." Sam rolled his eyes and then his gaze softened as Gabriel waltzed past to open the first of many doors in Enforcer HQ. Oh. _Oh._ Castiel will have to inquire as to where Gabe and Kali are at the moment for Sam's sake as well as his brother's. 

"Welcome to the Enforcers Headquarters. I am Samandriel, better known as Alfie—EEEK! Gabriel!" Alfie yelped as Gabriel lifted their brother off his feet. 

"Hey, baby bro. Where's Mikey?" Gabe inquired as Dean and Sam looked around them with a heavily-concealed awe. 

The vaulted ceilings were full of stained glass windows that shone down a rainbow of color that didn't reach the ground. Some of the Enforcers prefered the offices just underneath the light source, hence the suspended glass platforms in the center. Castiel squeezed Dean's hand in reassurance as he looked for Charlie's natural red amongst the usually darker-haired Enforcers. 

"Chief Enforcer Michael is currently in a meeting with the Armory and the Archive." Alfie answered with a squeak as Gabriel set him down. 

"We organized it, Samandriel." Castiel was reluctant to draw unwanted attention to the still-manifesting Winchesters but it happened to be a lesser evil at the moment. "The Hunters have an issue that we are helping them with at the moment." 

"What about Protocol 73?" Samandriel's wide eyes flicked from Castiel to Dean to Sam and back to Castiel, but mostly to the way he and Dean were still holding hands. 

"This is... related to the cause of it." Castiel didn't like lying so he bent the truth, enough that it sounded plausible to his lower-ranked sibling. "Please Alfie." 

"This way, Commanders... and Hunters." Alfie strode briskly to the first of many meeting rooms and knocked in a familiar pattern. 

"Come in." What always struck Castiel about Michael was that he spoke with such a quiet tone and yet—Such a command could not be ignored. "Charlie has explained the basics. Is it necessary to have both of them in here?" 

"As it involves them, Chief Enforcer, I would think they deserve to know." Castiel rarely spoke to his former Commander but he wouldn't have the Winchesters and their fate be left to someone else. 

"Well-spoken, Commander Novak." Uriel murmured. "Though you know Hunters do not belong here." 

"They're winged and the joining of their bloodlines from Father's journal is one that many beings have sought to prevent," Castiel countered, his eyes flashing briefly with a subtle show of power. "The Winchesters and the Campbells were once close allies of our organization." 

"Now that _is_ interesting," Raphael clucked her tongue as she stepped forward to circle the Winchesters and the Novak trio. Alfie would have flinched if it hadn't been for Gabriel's supportive hand on his shoulder. 

"May we please get to the matter actually at hand?" He insisted, slamming his free hand down onto the solid oak table. "The Apocolypse is nigh and we're standing around debating the Winchesters, that while a matter for later, are also directly involved in stopping it from occurring at all." 

"What does the Prophet Novak say?" Michael's question straightened the mood of the room to an appropriately solemn one. 

"And Lo, unto the Angels were delivered those wrapped in chains unknowing. Bound and broken, soldiering on for the Light. One doomed for Hell, one doomed to a fall. Death shall provide a way out, nigh slip the Horsemen through: War, Death, Famine and Plague." Castiel recited, his gaze piercing through his peers and commanders. 

"Demons shall cross thee yet though thy path is righteous. Angels shall retrieve thee from the clutches, the Righteous Man and his bretheren. Prevent the one doomed for Hell and help cease the Day of Judgement. Love is thy key, love is thy weaponry. To speak too late is dooming all; the suffering shall be unending." 

Silence reigned in the stunned room. It was Hannah, their resident Healer, who broke the shallow breaths in the room. 

"How much has passed, Castiel? How much more is to be completed?" She asked him as her wings hung low in despondency. 

"Much of it has already been fulfilled. There is a light at the end of the tunnel," He added with a small smile. "we can stop it. We'll need the resources at the organization's disposal but it can be done."

* * *

Michael lingered as the meeting ended on a hopeful note, following the Winchesters and Novaks to the Mess Hall. 

"So you've brought the demon-infamous Winchesters here," he murmured as Dean good-naturedly shoved Sam and plopped an extra sloppy joe on Sam's plate while stealing some of Sam's spinach salad. 

"To stop Judgement Day, yes." Castiel paused and admitted carefully. "They're due for another manifestation." 

"Intriguing. Whoever did their first is remarkably skilled with either a blade or Healing." Michael's eyes traced over the wing scars, barely visible as they are through the cuts in Dean and Sam's shirts to allow the wings freedom. 

"Gabriel and I did them. I am glad you think them well-made." Castiel answered while apparently surprising his leader in the process. 

"You? Why did you not enter the program like Hannah?" came the response. 

"I was of better use as a Soldier," Castiel shrugged and left his leader with a thoughtful expression as he joined the Winchesters. A bubble of his and Gabriel's power left their conversation private for the most part. "Dean, no scratching." He gently pushed Dean's curled fingers away from the secondary set of wings and massaged carefully, Gabriel doing exactly the same to Sam across the table. "They're due soon but not that soon." 

"How did you two bear it?" Sam huffed as he arched into Gabriel's soothing touch. "I just want to press up against a corner and scratch like there's no tommorrow." 

"It drove us batty too, Sam. You just gotta resist the urge to scratch and distract yourself." Gabriel dug in deeper and Sam scooted his tray to the side just in time to press his face against the cool table. Castiel remembered the hot internal feeling and saw Dean doing the same. Alfie looked uncomfortable so Castiel brushed his upper left wing against his little brother's right one. 

"Alfie, are you manifesting as well?" Samandriel nodded miserably and pressed into Castiel's touch. "Have you found your person?" 

"I... They're out there. I can feel them. They're so... so calm. It's wonderful, really, but I cannot find them on a whim and a name." Alfie countered even as he fluffed his wings in contentment. 

"Maybe we can help," Dean muttered as he lolled under Castiel's fingers. "Gotta a lot of hunters in our phones and I'm sure Cas can help too." 

"Thank you. Castiel is a good choice for a companion." Alfie murmured as he reached across Castiel's front to pat Dean's hand. 

"The name?" Castiel asked his brother softly. 

"Garth." 

"The Wixen?" Both Winchesters questioned even as they settled back down. 

"In a place full of mountains," Samandriel continued and Castiel gave a soft chuckle. "Castiel?" 

"I know your person, Alfie. No need to worry. They are healthy and a good anchor." He replied as the tension left both Samandriel and Dean. "Your manifestations are likely days apart. We must be careful." 

"Careful?" Dean asked as he rested on the tabletop.

"We still need to find which demon holds your contract."

* * *

Castiel normally doesn't do his kata and dance routine at Headquarters but his daily stretches are getting boring and he can't sit still for much longer. The Healers announced that the wing that had been shot was fully healed with minimum scar tissue thanks to Castiel's diligence in attending to his wound. 

He warmed up with limbering stretches and then paused for a moment before launching into his exercise, blade tucked up his sleeve until just the right moment. Castiel dodged invisible opponents, ducked under gunfire and spun away from imaginary blades. 

Taking to the air complicated his maneuvers, Castiel pushing off the walls as he spun tightly with his wings tucked close to his body. He flared out both sets to hover in mid-air before diving so close to the mats that he had to somersault just right to avoid crushing his own wings, skidding on the mats as he landed on the balls of his feet. 

Castiel slipped into the katas easily as he slashed, sliced and parried with the enchanted wooden figures in the room. One tried to cuff his wing and Castiel used the hard edge of his secondary left to break the solid oak arm in half. He used his wings as extensions of himself, flaring them out and curling them in to facilitate his movements with much greater speed than a regular winged or even the basic Enforcer. 

It was when he felt watched that Castiel threw his blade, the whistle sharp as the tip buried itself into the paneling next to his ex-Commander's head, a few pieces of blond hair floating down from where they'd been sheared. 

He lowered his wing sets in apology, ducking his head as Michael gave the blade an impassive stare. "My apologies, Chief Enforcer." 

"No, no. I should have made my presence known." Michael chuckled, breaking away from the stern visage he took with many of the Enforcer Units. "You were so engrossed that I simply stood and watched." 

"You are not angry?" Castiel's wings fluffed in relief before they folded along his back in a show of peace. 

"It was a defensive move, Castiel. Your reflexes are nothing to be ashamed of. Tell me, have you found your anchor?" The interest in the light gaze was nothing like Dean's at all; Castiel felt uncomfortable under it. 

"I have," he answered quietly as he gripped the handle of his blade and tugged, frowning at the blade when it squeaked but refused to come from the wood. "They are everything I could ask for." Castiel set his boot against the door frame, eyes glowing as he pulled again, flaring his wings out and coming into contact with—Dean. He smiled up at his anchor, his blade held loosely in his dominant hand. "Hello." 

"Hey," Dean hummed as he looked at Castiel. "one hell of a pull." 

"It was stuck in the wood. I'll have to call in a repair from the Enforcer carpenters." Castiel examined his blade and found it faultless, which made him relieved. 

"Nah. I can fix that with stuff from the Impala. Won't take more than half an hour." Dean clucked his tongue and cocked his head to the side to examine the wood. "... Uh, Cas, can you lead me outta here? I have no clue how I got here in the first place." 

Castiel pressed a soft kiss to Dean's chin and laced thier fingers, sheathing the blade again. 

Neither of them noticed the way Micheal's fist clenched, wings arched high and angry, when Dean and Castiel's feathers tangled together.

* * *

Blocking with his blade, Castiel fought his way through the wave of demons Meg had sent after them. Dodge, parry, thrust, left, right—He lost himself in the rhythm of exorcising demons while leaving their vessels with a migraine and an anti-possession brand. 

Dean fought like a wolf, lips peeled back from his teeth as he held his own with the higher-ranking demons. Sam cried out and sank to his knees as Gabriel braced his back. 

Of _**course**_ the Winchesters would manifest in the middle of one of the most ferocious conflicts seen in recent years. 

"Sammy, really? You-AAAARGH!" Dean snarled as a demon slipped past his guard and sliced his left shoulder while aiming for his wing. "Friggin' demons, friggin' prophecy... Winchester luck at it's finest!" He kicked the demon and stabbed it with the demon-killing knife while hitching in a breath, the folded wings beneath the skin heaving as he moved to defend Sam. 

Castiel reached for the well of power within him, tugging on all that he had to protect the Winchesters. He barely felt the air before the battle snapped back into focus with his vision sharpened exponentially, Castiel's every sense on _fire_ as he loosed a shockwave of power. All of the demons screeched and left their hosts, burning the field around them with nearly forty holes in total. 

"Cas, man, " Dean grunted as Castiel guided Dean into removing his shirts again. "You've got a halo." 

"Cassie! Nice work, little bro. You found your third pair! Ooo, pretty halo. Dean-o's right." Gabriel congratulated as he worked on Sam's wings, cutting at just the right angle to release the second set of wings one-by-one. "Halo's a bit over-kill though, spitting sparks and all that jazz." 

When he started to release Dean's first wing, he felt an oily presence at the edge of his awareness. Castiel whipped around to see an open-mouthed Meg. 

"Meg, you are not welcome here!" He thundered, the halo brightening intensely as he freed the other wing with an efficient cut. "I told you last time that if I saw you again, I would kill you. Novaks do not break promises." 

Dean groaned as he started hazily grooming the fluffy down. 

"Looks like you got bigger problems on your hands, Clarence. Toodles." 

Castiel rumbled and turned back to Dean, gently batting his hands away to groom the tiny feathers into dryness. Dean hummed softly, pressing his wings into Castiel's touch, the flight feathered set brushing his face in a teasing manner. He blew out a puff of air on the top left wing and Dean squeaked, folding them both away. 

"What was that?" 

"I just blew air into your feathers. The fledgling response is to warm your body so they did so." Castiel explained as his power leveled out and dispersed back into his core. He sat criss-cross behind Dean and made sure the down was perfectly aligned. "Your back feels much better, I hope?" 

"A little sore, but the good kind, y'know? Like after a good hunt or one of Sammy's stupid runs." 

"They're not stupid Dean. They're healthy for humans and winged." Sam snarked back as Gabriel groomed out the fluids and thinned blood from his new wings. 

"We can fly Sam. Really migitates the need for pounding your feet against pavement." Dean huffed as Uriel, Ezekiel and Samandriel skidded to halt before them. "Reinforcement's a little late." 

"We were sent to find you all. It is dangerous to be out while—" Uriel responded quietly, cocking his head to the side when his gaze landed on Castiel and Dean. "They manifested in battle?" 

Gabriel sighed and used his powers to clean away the remaining mess and helped Sam up. "Warriors blooded and true, as we said to Charlie. Any luck?" 

Ezekiel looked at Dean and Castiel as he also helped Dean up and pulled him close, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Why are you so close to them? I do not understand." 

"It's a Novak thing, Zeke," Gabriel airily announced as he strode past the trio of Enforcers. "So?" He directed the question at Uriel this time. 

"We have managed to capture the one that follows you, Commander Novak." Uriel's not looking Castiel in the eyes, his gaze elsewhere as his great grey wings signaled awe. 

"Dean, is there something on my face?" Castiel asked his anchor in confusion. 

"Uhh, no. Halo's still kinda there though. Probably what's freaking him out."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Please_ do comment, complain, ect. I appreciate feedback~


End file.
